


Lovesick

by Leotrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extreme Pining, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Fluff, Pining, Slight possessive behavior, Valentine's Day, extremely self indulgent, it's Tom so, this is happy and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leotrix/pseuds/Leotrix
Summary: Harry has been painfully crushing on Tom Riddle since she first saw her in their first year. Her pining was pitiful but Tom was just so perfect. Harry desperately wanted to tell Tom of her feelings but she was just too scared. Valentine's day was quickly approaching and she wanted to nothing more than to spend it with Tom. Luckily for her, or unluckily, her best friend decided to take matters into her own hands.OrHermione, tired of Harry's pining, decided to handle things for her best friend. She has great results.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a super self-indulgent fic! I wanted to write something quick for Valentine's day and I am always disappointed by the lack of fem!Tomarry so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I wanted something cute and fluffy so I wrote this up quickly. I am sure I would be just as in love with Tom as Harry ugghh
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Harry tugged at her hair in exasperation. She looked down at the letter on the table and her cheeks flushed. She had spent all afternoon in the library trying to write this letter and she just could not get to a point where she was happy with it. It felt too cheesy and lame. She sighed and leaned her head on to the table and let out a pitiful whine. You see, Harry had a huge dilemma. That dilemma could be summed up simply by saying, Tom Riddle. Her heart sped up just at the thought of the other girl. The other girl with her long, soft looking hair, her beautiful eyes, her cool appearance. Harry was painfully and embarrassingly crushing on the girl. She had been since she first saw her in their first year. Harry had desperately wanted to befriend the other dark haired girl but alas, they were not only sorted into different houses but into the two that had the most conflict. Tom went to Slytherin, which could not possibly be more fitting and Harry to Gryfinndor. She did not feel like a Gryfinndor right now! It was their fifth year and Harry had gotten it into her head that she finally wanted to confess to Tom this year. But, now, she was cursing herself for being so stupid. The two of them had not interacted much before, and the few times they did Harry had become a blushing and stuttering mess. Tom had always had this knowing look in her eyes when this happened. She surely knew that Harry was absolutely gone on her. Tom had many admirers. For good reason! She was beautiful, smart, talented...

Harry whined again as her thoughts trailed off. She heard an amused huff in front of her. She looked up to see her best friend Hermione sitting across from her.

"'mioneeeeee," She whined and grabbed her friend's hand "don't laugh at my pain! I am destined to die alone because I can't stop thinking about bloody Tom! It is no laughing matter!" Hermione had begun to laugh as Harry went on and Harry pouted.

"Harry, just tell her! You're getting sadder by the day! Use that Gryfinndor courage of yours and just do it." Hermione squeezed Harry's hand as she spoke. Harry groaned as her face fell back to the table.

"It is not that easy! She is so perfect and I am sure she has so many people confessing to her right now! Bloody Valentine's day is just a few days away. Why on Earth would she want to be with me?" Harry's voice trailed off sadly. Harry had never been really confident in herself. She knew that she was not very girlish with her wild hair that she kept pulled into a bun and her slim figure. She kept her hair up because when it was down it was just too crazy, even up it had little hairs sticking out everywhere. She knew she was smaller than most and did not particularly have a girlish figure. She had been called boyish multiple times. Tom, on the other hand, was the perfect girl. Tall, pretty, and had such nice lips that Harry most certainly did not dream about. And her voice! It was on the deeper side and was melodious.

Merlin, Harry was so gone it was sad.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione's voice was soft now, "you're an amazing person. You have the kindest and bravest heart out of anyone I have ever met. Anyone would be lucky to be with you." Her thumb rubbed circles on the back of Harry's hand soothingly.

"She's right!" Harry's head looked up at the sound of her other best friend Ginny sitting down. "Just confess and get it over with! If she rejects you, then that's that. We will know that she is dumb and we can move on." Ginny's fire like personality showed through as she took Harry's other hand. Harry smiled at her. She had great friends, that was for sure. "Also, it is time for practice! We have to go or we will be late." Ginny pulled Harry up and began dragging her out. Harry turned and waved to Hermione as she was pulled off to quidditch pitch. Harry never did remember that she left the note she was writing on the table with Hermione.

But, Hermione did.

***  
Two days later, Harry was sitting in the library once again but this time she was working on homework. She was chewing on her lip trying to decipher her transfiguration notes when someone sat across from her. Assuming it was Hermione like usual, Harry spoke.

"'Mione can I look at your transfiguration notes? My handwriting is so godawful that I can't even read it." Harry did not look up as she spoke, still squinting her eyes at her notes trying to figure out what the hell she had written.

"Yes, it isn't the best, is it? It took me some time to read it." Harry froze at the sound of the smooth voice that haunted her thoughts. She slowly looked up and sitting across from her was none other than Tom Riddle, wearing a small smirk and her eyes glittering with amusement. Harry's face immediately lit on fire and she spluttered. Before she could give a response, Tom spoke again. "I got your letter." She raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry once again froze and felt her heart skip a beat.

"M-my letter?" Her voice was quiet and stuttering. Tom simply gave her a look before reaching into her bag and place a folded piece of parchment on the table. Harry nearly died when she recognized it. It was the letter she had been writing! She wanted to pass out from embarrassment when she remembered the things she had written in the letter. She had gushed about how much she admired Tom and how she thought she was the most talented witch ever. Among other embarrassing praises. "O-oh, Merlin, fuck," Her voice was quiet and filled with dread. She reached for the letter but before she could grab the letter and run, Tom's hand reached out and snatched the letter back. Harry looked at her in shock as she gripped the letter tightly, her lips pursed.

"You can't take it back. It's mine." Tom's voice was hard and defiant as she held the letter close to her chest. "You wrote it for me, you can't take it back." She had an unreadable expression on her face. Harry panicked at the situation. Gosh, she was so stupid. She cannot believe that Tom actually read the horrifying letter! She probably wanted to keep it to hold over Harry because it was so bad. Oh, she must hate her now!

"Look, Tom, I am sorry," Her voice was shaking with emotion "You do not have to give me any response or anything and I can understand if you do not want to speak to me anymore. I am so sorry. I am sure you get stupid letters like that all the time and I am sorry for the unwelcome feelings." Harry knew she was rambling. She always rambled when she got nervous and the words were spilling out of her mouth uncontrollably now. She was mortified.

"Harry." Her rambling was cut off by a hand reaching across the table and gripping her wrist. She tensed and looked back up to meet Tom's gray eyes. Her heart jumped at the small, fond smile on her lips. "It was not unwelcomed. In fact, I am...flattered. No one has ever so blatantly and honestly praised me like that before. Sure people suck up to me all the time but your words felt...genuine." Her voice trailed off softly as she looked away and a small pink came across her cheeks. Harry's brain short-circuited. Tom must have noticed because a small laugh left her when she saw Harry's wide-eyed look of disbelief. She gripped Harry's wrist tighter. "Harry, why don't we go on a date this weekend hm? It's a Hogsmeade weekend, we can go together" Tom's voice was sure as her hand moved down Harry's wrist to lace their fingers together.

"A date?" Harry's had to be dreaming. "Am I dreaming?" Unashamedly, her thoughts left her lips without her control. Tom just laughed and looked at her with a fondness that Harry never expected.

"You are not. Let's meet in front of the gates. We can walk together." Tom at this point stood up to leave, but first, she walked around to Harry's side of the table. Harry looked up at her, still in shock. And, the final straw for Harry's heart was when Tom leaned down and pressed a chaste, soft kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry would forever deny the embarrassing squeak she let out. Her hand came up to hold her now burning cheek. She looked up at Tom who had a large smile on her face. She waved goodbye as she strutted out of the library, hips swaying back and forth.

Harry felt like fainting.  
***  
Later that night found Harry lying face down on her bed. Hermione sat at the edge of her bed laughing joyously. Harry did not know whether to hex her or hug her for giving Tom that letter.

***  
Harry's hands were trembling as she gripped her scarf. She had done her best to try to improve her appearance for the date (she still was not sure that this was not just some big joke). She had left her hair down and tried her best to tame it. Hermione had helped her and assured her that it looked lovely but Harry had her doubts. She wore her nicest pants with a light yellow sweater. On top of that were a blue overcoat and her Gryfinndor scarf. She had not bothered with makeup or anything but she did put on a bit of lip gloss. She felt silly. Much to her dismay, she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Potter! Look at you! Actually trying to be a girl for once?" Her face immediately scowled at the sound of Malfoy's voice. She turned to glare at Malfoy as he strutted over with a smirk on his face.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Her voice was hard as her earlier fears slipped away with annoyance at seeing the git. He walked up until he was right in front of her. Something flashed in his eyes as he looked her up and down but it was gone just as fast as it came. "For your information, I have a date. Not that it is any of your business." She felt tempted to hex the smug look of his face but restrained. It would be her luck that Snape was lingering somewhere just waiting to give her detention. At her words, some unreadable look crossed Malfoy's features as his nose wrinkled. Quickly, his face was schooled back to his usual haughty expression.

"A date, Potter? You do not have to lie to make yourself feel better! Who would spend Valentine's with you?" His voice was smug as he looked down on her. Damn his height.

"I'm not lying! I also do not have to prove anything to you." Harry stomped her foot indignantly as she crossed her arms.

"Potter, it is okay. You do not have to make things up. Here, since I am so gracious, I'll let you walk with me to Hogsmeade so people will not think you are alone." He smiled tauntingly as he held an arm out to her expectantly. Harry was about to pull out her wand to hex the idiot when, much to her surprise, an arm slipped around her waist. Harry's head jerked up to see Tom standing close to her, one hand gripping Harry's hip. Malfoy's face paled at the sight of her.

"Draco, that won't be necessary." There was a harshness to Tom's voice as she smiled coldly at him. "You see, Harry and I have a date. She will be walking with me." As she spoke, Tom pulled Harry closer to her until she was completely tucked into her side. Tom's much greater height made it easy. Harry turned her face to look at Malfoy. When they made eye contact she could not stop herself from childishly sticking her tongue out at him. He flushed before quickly apologizing to Tom, head slightly bowed, before turning and walking away swiftly. Once he was out of sight Harry felt herself being turned until she was facing Tom.

"Sorry I was late, I did not mean to keep you waiting." Tom looked Harry up and down before smiling softly. "You look very nice, Harry." She reached out and touched Harry's hair. "I have always liked your hair. I am glad that you wore it down." Harry's face immediately flared up. It was then that she really looked at Tom and her heart started to beat out of her chest. Tom was wearing a long blank skirt that fell to her knees, she had on gray woolen tights underneath. She had a pale green sweater on and a black overcoat. Her long hair was half up with it pulled away from her face. Harry noticed that she had a bit of makeup on, including a gloss on her lips.

"Y-you look beautiful!" Harry blurted out before covering her mouth with her hand. She groaned in shame at herself. Tom only laughed and reached out to grab Harry by the hips. Harry squeaked as she was pulled forward until she was pressed against Tom. Tom leaned down and looked at Harry with her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, Harry, you are adorable aren't you?" Tom leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "I have been so looking forward to today, you know?" She kissed Harry's other cheek much to Harry's astonishment. She felt faint. Tom pulled back and looked into her eyes. Tom's eyes held an intense expression. Her hands slightly tightened on Harry's hips. "I know we will have fun."  
At that, Tom released Harry only to take her hand and lace their fingers together as she began walking to Hogsmeade. Harry followed her and could not stop the stupidly large grin that pulled across her face. Tom gave her a fond look when she saw. Harry squeezed her hand.

"I have been looking forward to today as well," Harry said shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!!! I am on Tumblr under the same username if you ever want to just scream with me about Tomarry, please do not hesitate


End file.
